Doctor Sparrow
by milify-star
Summary: Baily doesn't listen to Jack and consequences occur. fluffy Jack/OC Goes along with the Baily Hart series but you don't have to read them.


**So, I haven't posted anything in forever and I feel sort of bad about it and I wanted to write this because it novel writing month and I want to get pumped for that so, enjoy!**

It was chilly and raining outside as Jack and I practically ran on the boat laughing.

"I told you it looked like rain." Jack had to yell over the pounding rain. I rolled my eyes and stopped running. I put my hands on my hips.

"You're going to get sick." He said knowingly as he took shelter in the doorframe of our cabin.

"Right," I said sarcastically. Just to prove my point, I started dancing in the rain. Jack smirked as he watched me but didn't join in.

"You'll see." He shook his head and went inside.

**Two Days Later…**

"Shut up." I sniffed. I was so terribly sick. Sore throat, stuffy/runny nose, clogged head, the whole nine yards. Jack sat down next to me as I lied in bed and put his hand to my forehead.

"You're still hot." He notified me. And fever, I forgot fever. "I told you not to stay in the rain." He shook his head at me like I was a child.

"I know I know." I sat up though my body ached. "I need to make soup." Jack gave me a look and pushed me back down.

"No, no, no. I'm taking care of you." He told me but I shook my head.

"I can take care of myself." I insisted. "I've been,"

"Taking care of myself for a long time dear," He finished for me, "I know." I did say that a lot didn't I? I sighed and lay back down.

"Fine, you can do it."

"Thank you." He got up and headed towards the door.

"You just want to play doctor." I mumbled. He turned.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. He gave me a suspicious look.

"Stay where you are." He ordered before leaving.

I decided to give in and snuggle into the bed and pull the covers over me. I must've fallen asleep because I was woken up via shaking. I only groaned.

"Baily, I have soup." Jack's voice drifted to my ears as the smell of soup drifted to my nose. I slowly turned over and sat up. My hair felt like it was a mess along with the rest of me. Jack was standing with a tray with a bowl on it and a spoon. He laid it across my lap. It looked questionable.

"What is this?"

"You're not really in the position to be picky luv." He reminded me. I picked up the spoon and stirred the soup slowly.

"Smells good." I commented. It must've smelt strong because even I could smell it through my stuffy nose.

"It tastes good too if you'd eat it." He obviously didn't like me being so hesitant with his creation. I picked up the spoon and raised it to my mouth. It did taste good. It was delicious.

"Wow, this is good." I took numerous bites as Jack watched me. "What's in it?" I finally asked, half way through.

"A secret recipe that my mum used to make and I made it just for you." He bent down and kissed my forehead, making me feel ten times better.

"Aw, well thank you." I swallowed another spoonful. Jack pulled up a chair and sat while I finished. He was about to take my tray when I grabbed his hand to stop him. "I'm really glad that you want to take care of me. I've just always had to take care of myself and keep going. I didn't stay in bed for the flu ever when was little, so this all new for me." I admitted. Jack grinned and cupped my cheek.

"It's alright luv, I understand. But you've got to let people help you." I nodded in agreement, "Now, lie down and get some rest."

"Aye, aye… Doctor Sparrow." I adjusted is title, making him smile. He stood and took my tray away as I followed orders.

Jack really did take care of me while I was sick. He brought me soup and tea, and he fluffed my pillows, and he drew baths that smelled really good, and he told me stories and everything that anyone could wish for. All of his remedies and tricks worked because I woke up a few days later feeling like a spring chicken or whatever describes feeling really awesome.

"Wow, I can breathe." I would never take the smell of the sea for granted again. Jack walked in with a glass of water for me.

"You look better." He handed me the glass.

"I feel better." I gulped down half the cup and got out of bed. "I think I'm cured." I went over and looked at myself in the mirror. My face wasn't red but my hair was a mess. "Good Lord my hair is atrocious." Jack came up behind me.

"I think you look gorgeous." He looked at me through the mirror. I turned around.

"You always say that." I put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I have a confession to make." He rested his forehead against mine.

"And what is that Doctor Sparrow?" I used his adjusted title.

"I only took care of you," He began, "So that you could feel better quicker, and so I could go back to kissing you whenever I wanted." He admitted. I felt the smile creeping onto my face.

"I'm not the least bit surprised."

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because I wanted that too." I leaned up and kissed him lovingly. Things were back to normal and I learned something new,

Always get sick with Jack Sparrow around.

**Hoped you guys liked it. I have a bunch of stories swirling in my head right now. Three pertain to the Baily Hart stories, there's a Criminal Minds story, a House story, a Dark Knight story, etc., and etc. the list really goes on. Despite that, if you've got any ideas, don't be afraid to through some my way along with advice I guess, requests too. I've got a couple of days off coming up so all that's going to be is constant writing. And, well thanks for reading.**

**Review!**


End file.
